


Extenuating Circumstances

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bara Bro, Dialogue Heavy, Incest, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A freak blizzard hits Texas a few days before Valentine's Day and Dave tries to keep his crush on Bro under wraps as they're stuck in the freezing apartment together. </p>
<p>"...Your head was now buried in his chest and you couldn’t help but inhale a little—fuck, obviously he hadn’t showered since the outage but honestly it just made him feel more authentic and fuckall if it wasn’t the most intoxicating thing you’ve ever experienced... "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extenuating Circumstances

Your name is Dave Strider, and your house is so fucking cold right now.

 A freak fucking blizzard had hit, leaving you and your Bro minus electricity for the last two days, and according to the electric company, you were in for two more. This would all be well and good except that it was the night before Valentine’s day and you had no heat.

  The first night was fine, it was even kind of fun. Last night, John had offered to let you sleep on his floor so you could charge your phone and shower, however you couldn’t do that for more than a night. John was kind of tough to live with. However, you did graciously accept.

 The phone was dying again, though, as it was your only means of not only outside-world communication, but music as well. It was maybe six o’clock, though it still managed to be dark as shit, and you turned off your phone, huffing and noticing you could see your breath. Well fuckin delightful.

 You ran a hand through your hair before sighing, getting up and wrapping a blanket around you. There was just no way you could deal with that level of cold alone tonight, and you sure as fuck weren’t gonna leave and be warm at John’s with Bro here freezing. That just wouldn’t be cool.

Flashlight in hand, you made your way through the unnaturally messy apartment, knocking a few times at Bro’s open door to get his attention, “Everything alright, little man?”

 "Yeah, I just…" You pulled the blanket around yourself a little tighter, "Can I stay in here tonight? I’m freezing my ass off in my bedroom."

 "Sure, of course. I was actually just about to go in and ask you if you wanted to come in here for the night. I figure it’d be a lot easier to stay warm if we’re all snuggly-wuggly."

 This was actually an extraordinarily bad idea, mostly because your most carefully-guarded secret was how fucking hot you were for Bro. Legit, you would let him wreck the absolute shit out of you but you made damn sure nobody else caught onto that, because even you knew it wasn’t the most…moral of crushes you’ve had. Though you do think that your stint of wanting Dad Egbert’s dick in you was probably rock bottom; at least with Bro you could say its cause you spend so much time in the house together.

But shit, you were cold and he was here. So why not?

You went over to the bed, where he was sitting and he put down his magazine or—whatever that was. He pulled back the blanket for you and you got in, draping yours over the top near your shoulders. “Before we settle in, are you hungry at all?”

You shook your head, you’re too cold to want food. Or maybe you just wanted Bro beside you faster.

He got into bed, “We can’t go to sleep yet, though. I’ve got candles lit.”

"Snuggle time, then," you laughed softly, wrapping an arm around a—wow, muscular torso. Though it made sense from all the strifing you two did.

Wow, Bro was firm and muscular all over. You wonder idly just how toned those thighs must be, or if he has those hip muscles like all the hot models. Even if he didn’t, he’d still outshine everyone.

"You really are freezing," he murmured, holding you a little closer. Your head was now buried in his chest and you couldn’t help but inhale a little—fuck, obviously he hadn’t showered since the outage but honestly it just made him feel more authentic and fuckall if it wasn’t the most intoxicating thing you’ve ever experienced. Then again, you liked manly guys, maybe because you yourself were built like a twink and a half.

You closed your eyes and nodded at Bro’s words, though you were quickly warming up because of how warm Bro was. Next you felt strong, sure hands rubbing up and down your back and you’re practically melted butter in his hands. “Sleepy?” You nodded; sleepy wasn’t the right word, but it’d do. “Get some rest, I’ll stay up with the candle.”

"Mmkay," you murmured. "Love you, Bro."

"Love you too, little man."

You woke up to a pitch-black room, what you would assume was a few hours later. Bro was holding you with one arm, your hands still resting on his torso. He definitely wasn’t asleep yet, though. “Bro…?”

“‘M right here.”

"You asleep?"

"No, no. Just grabbed a snack actually. Want some?"

You hadn’t even felt him get up, you must’ve really needed some sleep. “What’d you get?”

"Some snackcakes. And Doritos."

"Snackcakes now. Doritos later. My only problem is that I can’t see shit in here."

"Find my hand, I’ve got a whole twin pack of them waiting for ya."

Dave rolled his eyes, reaching forward to a stubble-laced cheek and blushing hard as you tried ever so valiantly to not think about how that must feel tickling your thighs. You felt him smirk under your fingers and you let your hand ghost over his neck to his shoulder and down his arm. You made a victorious noise as your fingertips reached the wrapper, plucking the snackcakes and opening them up.

Your eyes adjusted to the light, or lack thereof, so you could easily coordinate the snackcake into your mouth for a bite. Your head was still resting on Bro’s chest and you could feel him breathe, and even his heartbeat if you listened hard enough. “Hey Bro?”

"Mm-hmm?"

"I’m actually kind of glad I’ve got you here cause…well, I need a bit of advice?"

"Sure little man, what’s up?"

"There’s this guy…"

"Ooh-la-la."

You blushed. Were you really doing this? Yeah, you were, you’re making this happen. “Well see since you’re so smooth with everyone I was wondering how…how I could be too?”

"Just be yourself."

You scoffed a little, “I need better advice.”

"I’m serious, Dave." He sounded serious, and he only used your first name when he was being legit. You nod for him to continue. "You’re really, really wonderful. So you should let him see. And if he doesn’t see it, then you know he’s not worth your time. Trust me, though, you don’t need my advice, you’ve got this."

"I want to impress him, though. So like. What do I do?"

Bro chuckled, “If I knew how to impress a guy, don’t you think I’d be seeing someone?”

"I—I’m not sure, honestly I’d always just assumed you like...didn't..."

Again he chuckled, laughing just a little harder this time, “No, no, I…it’s only so funny to me because…nevermind, you don’t want to hear that.”

You of course, were incredibly curious, “Heh try me.”

"If you could see, I’d tell you to go over to my top drawer but since you can’t I’ll just give you the decency of knowing the immense variety of sex toys I’ve got in here, plus I mean…Dude, smuppets."

"I—guess sometimes I forget these things." You shook your head a little. "There hasn’t ever been anyone to—you know—tickle your fancy?"

"Well of course there has. But you know, extenuating circumstances and everything. We never really had a chance."

"Sucks, man. Kinda feeling the same way about my valentine."

Bro snorted, “Forgot about that…holiday. You wanna see John?”

"Not really, he’s just gonna be gushing over Rose and trying to get me to flirt with Jade, or telling me my eyes are festive. It’s doubtful I can deal with any of those things without putting my fist through the wall." You paused, realizing that sounded a little mean. "I mean don’t get me wrong, he’s my best friend and all but…he has this gift for saying the exact wrong thing at the exact wrong time."

"Heh, I used to have a friend like that." You felt Bro rub your back gently and immediately wanted to stop talking about John. Bro’s voice got quiet, "Is there something you wanna do tomorrow? We can still get out of the house for a little while, go somewhere and warm up."

"That sounds heavenly." You cringed as you spoke, where the fuck did that even come from?

"How about we try to get some sleep, then we can get up and take advantage of the sun."

"That sounds like an excellent idea," you mutter into his chest.

Before you knew it, you were sound asleep, snoring even. Bro was just…so fucking comfortable.

Daylight had filled the room when you opened your eyes. You could still see your breath though, but even just being in the light improved things. “‘Morning, little man.”

You smiled warmly. You could easily do this every morning and be content. Waking up next to him was amazing. “Morning, Bro. Did you sleep okay?”

"I slept just fine, thank you. It was nice having you to warm me up."

"It’s nice…being here."

"Glad you think so. Alright. Let’s get up. Get some coffee. Take a little ride."

You nodded and got up, realizing it’s too cold to even change your clothes. Oh well. You’d fallen asleep in your jeans and your shirt didn’t look dirty or anything. You went to your room, pulling on your sneakers and grabbing your phone and charger, just in case there were available outlets.

Out of curiosity, you flicked it on, seeing that John had sent messages:

 

 

> _EB: the power just went out here too._
> 
> _EB: my dad’s insisting that we use it as an excuse to bond_
> 
> _EB: this is horseshit, dave :|_
> 
> _EB: i need to save my battery, i need to message rose tomorrow. er…later. make sure you talk to jaaaaaaaade._

You rolled your eyes. Oh, John, if only you knew, you couldn’t help but sigh to yourself as you went over to the closet to grab a hoodie or some sort of jacket.

"All set?" Bro peeked his head in, hair not even brushed, clad in his clothes from last night plus a black peacoat and his signature shades.

You looked over at him, smiling just a little. How could someone roll out of bed and still look so fucking bangable? It was a little scary, how well Bro wore bedhead.

You put on your shades and nodded, following him out the door to the driveway, to the Subaru. Naturally, you much preferred the motorcycle, but…extenuating circumstances and all.

You opened the door, getting in on the passenger side, and Bro got in right beside you, almost immediately putting it into drive and peeling out. “I have this theory that the heat works better when you’re not in idle.”

"Seems legit," you said softly, nodding. 

"We should head to Mickey D’s. Grab ourselves a couple of McGangbangs and coffee, yeah?"

"Ugh, yeah, a McGangbang sounds so fucking good right now."

"Excellent, I was hoping you’d say that."   

You drove around for quite a while, finding that not only the roads sucked royal ass, everywhere was closed because of the lack of electricity. It was okay, though. You had Watsky, Selena Gomez, and each other. What the hell else could you need?

Well besides maybe some coffee and breakfast. It was weird, being up at a normal hour.

"Ah, here." He pulled into the McDonald’s humming along to wubwubs of ‘Kyoto,’ turning it down a little and looking to you, "You wanna eat in, right?" You nodded, and he smiled, "Excellent, that’s what I thought."

You both got out of the car, finding a surprisingly short line inside. Bro glanced around behind pointy shades, putting a hand on your shoulder, “Little man, find us a table, I got this. You still want a McGangbang, yeah?”

"Hell yeah, and coffee too."

"Sure thing."

You looked around for a table, finding one by the window and sitting at it. You noticed it was actually really warm in there, peeling off your jacket and setting it beside you. Absently, you ran a hand through your hair, waiting patiently for the other Strider. 

Bro came back maybe a few minutes later, which was honestly surprising, and you didn’t even hear him come over he was just kind of…suddenly right fucking there. “I grabbed you an apple juice, for later. I’m not sure how much we have at home, and I sincerely doubt there’re any grocery stores open.”

He set the tray down and you grinned. Fuck, he was just the best. “Thanks, man,” you said, though you could’ve straight-up macked on him.

You had very strong feelings about apple juice.

He sat down, and you put rested your chin on your hand, watching him almost-intently. He said something that you didn’t catch so you just kind of shrugged and saw him smile, which you swore lit up the fucking room or something. “Hey, little man? Dave, you with me?”

You snapped out of your daze. What even. “Uh yeah, sorry. What did you—”

"No worries, dude. I asked if you wanted me to set you up here."

"Oh shit yeah, you always make it better than I do," you said, sipping your coffee.

You had to look twice to note the shades sitting on the table beside him. He unwrapped the sandwiches and began assembling your McGangbang, and you just—you had to say something, this was just too weird. “You, uh, took your shades off?”

He gave a smile,  looking at you with orange eyes. “Yeah man. You like?”

"It’s just…I guess I’m not used to it outside of the house."

"I think I might need a new pair, the nose on these ones makes me itch like you wouldn’t believe."

"Oh shit man, I’m sorry."

He shrugged a little and smiled, setting your burger in front of you, “Made with extra swag.”

"Well shit Bro, I don’t know if I can handle your level of swag…"

"Nah, little man, I think you’re ready for this jelly."

You picked the burger up, chuckling to yourself and taking a bite. Fuck this was delicious, almost as fucking tasty as you imagined the man before you. Or maybe you were just starving; Bro had to be more delicious than anything from Mickey-D’s, even the coveted McGangbang.

"God this is so good. Plus it’s so nice to be warm without having to be under a bunch of blankets," you said softly. It was only half a lie. You actually couldn’t wait to get back to the house and snuggle on him all night again. Best Valentine’s day ever.

"Mm, true. But you know, I didn’t mind cuddling up this morning, if it’s still balls-cold when we get back we can make a blanket fort or something until the lights come back on. We’ve got lots of blankets, we can make it pretty fucking sweet." Bro looked at his burger, sighing in content as he took a bite.

You sipped your coffee, watching and smiling. “That sounds like a fuckin A+ idea.”

"Heh, boss. Sounds good to me."

You and him sat together for maybe half an hour before you decided that home was calling. Looking into his real-real eyes and seeing him so content made your heart want to burst; you wanted to make him feel that way. You wanted to make him feel full and content and happy and like the fucking sex god you knew he had to be.

Of course he could never know that, and it kind of killed you inside. By now you were kind of used to it, but still…there were times that it didn’t make it any easier and this was one of them.

But no, you thought as you mulled it all over to ‘Dirty Love;’ he was happy and that was enough for you. It had to be.

The startling amount of soul you put into keening ‘I just want your fucking filthy love’ could be ignored. That certainly didn’t prove any point. Bro was the only one you could sing like that in front of, anyway.

Before you knew it, you were pulling into the driveway. You took your coffee and apple juice, getting out of the car and following Bro to the door, who let you both in. “Fuuuuuck it didn’t warm up in here, did it?” He said, setting his coffee down and taking his coat off.

"God fucking dammit, no it didn’t," you replied, taking your shades off, as well as your own coat.

"That’s okay," he pulled on his bathrobe, tossing yours to you, "I’d offer to strife to warm up but my joints are fucking frozen, I doubt we’d get very far."

"Nah, man," you said softly, shivering and shaking your head, "I’m all for the blanket fort, it’ll be more fun too."

Bro went to the linen closet, pulling out all the blankets and sheets in there and setting them on the floor beside the couch, “Okay, if we’re gonna make this thing fucking sweet, we need to make it big and full of snacks.” Bro smiled, “I’ll start on the architecture, you raid the fridge and grab the blankets on our beds. Oh and also grab my iPad it’s on the wireless charger, you can stick your phone on there, too, if you need.”

You nodded, choosing to accept your mission. First you grabbed the blankets, thinking it’d be the most practical for him to have them all out in front of him, also seeing as you needed to charge your phone.

Then you decided to raid the fridge, but what to get? You looked around your cabinets; the snackcakes were a must, so were the Doritos. Maybe the cookies too and some cake.

Nutella and strawberries. Fuck this was getting so homosexual so quickly.

"Where should I put this stuff?"

"Coffeetable," he said with a little smile.

You set the snacks down, putting the iPad on the couch so it didn’t get ruined. “What should I do next?”

"Grab all the pillows and stick them over here. We can fix ‘em when we finish building."

You nodded, going on a personal scavenger-quest for anything fluffy, and then smiled at the thought of you and him rolling in a massive pillow pile together without any clothes on.

This made you blush and you caught a smuppet judging you from the corner of your eye.

You sighed and began to walk back to the living room, looking at Bro’s handiwork, “Looks solid, man. Need anything else?”

"A couple of dining room chairs, and…hm…" He stood back, stroking his chin. "Yeah, just the chairs for now."

You nodded and brought them to him and he adjusted the blanket around them. It was actually pretty spectacular and looked cozy fucking warm. He threw the comforter from his bedroom inside, smirking. “I’m gonna grab some flashlights and a couple of those fake candles. Go on in, make yourself at home and stuff.”

You smiled and crawled inside, blushing a little and making yourself comfortable. There was only one blanket not being used for architecture, but it was huge, so you snuggled right in, taking Bro’s iPad and deciding some tunage was in order.

He came back soon after, arms full of light. Bro tossed a flashlight next to you and you turned it on, watching him set up the fake candles on the table with the snacks, “Damn, I wish I could get Netflix.” He set something else down, which you recognized as the wireless charger and your phone.

"It’s okay man, we can listen to some sick beats. Or we could use my phone. The screen’s kinda small but…you know. Or both."

He shrugged and you offered him some blanket, letting him take it and wrap it around you both. You were nice and close, practically sharing body heat and you couldn’t help but smile, resting your head on his shoulder. “We do good work.”

"That we do," he murmured, reaching to the table for his coffee.

"What’d you get?"

"Cococnut coffee, caramel swirl. You want?"

"Hell yeah I do."

He handed the coffee to you and you sipped it, “That’s really good. Maybe I’ll have to get that next time.”

You closed your eyes again, fuck this was so comfortable. You were still really chilly but…this was nice. “I think I probably have a shitty romcom on my iPad if you wanna watch. Spirit of the holiday and all,” he snorted.

You chuckled, “Fuck, I’d almost forgotten. Guess you’re stuck with me being your Valentine.”

"Heh, don’t think I could do much better if you want the truth."

You could’ve blushed so hard at that. But no, you had to keep your cool, he was right there after all. You couldn’t help your little smile, “I could say much the same. You know, since you’re the best bro ever and all.”

"Exactly, who needs anyone else."

Your phone decided that it was a swell time to remind you of your friends’ abilities to chime in at the wrong time. You rolled your eyes at his little smirk, picking the phone up:

 

 

> _EB: dave_
> 
> _TG: I’m busy what do you want_
> 
> _EB: dave he’s making me play life_
> 
> _TG: …_

John, why. You smiled, setting your phone back down on the wireless charger and leaning back on Bro, “A shitty romcom sounds like goddamn heaven right about now.”

"Here," Bro adjusted his position, patting his lap, "Sit here, it’ll be easier for us both to see without glare and we’ll stay warm easier."

Shit, like you were gonna say no.

You shifted, sitting in his lap and snuggling him. It was almost overwhelming, having him so intimately close and goddamn, you knew that because of physics or matter laws or whatever the fuck, Bro’s dick was maybe four layers of fabric from being against you and that alone was just…

That was just absolutely wonderful, oh god, and to think it may not have even been four layers; could’ve easily been three.

Bro selected the movie and it began playing. But it wasn’t like you cared or were even paying attention because you could feel his arms snaking around your waist and you blushed hard, and hoped he couldn’t see it. “You’re so chilly, little man. How are you always so cold?”

“‘M not sure,” you said softly, “but I’ve always got you to keep me warm so I guess there’s that.”

"True," his head was now on your shoulder and you blushed again. He glanced at you, "Something on your mind?"

"N-no."

"That sounded convincing." You blushed again and you could feel him smile.  "But really. Everything alright?"

"Just tired. Maybe a little cold. Hatin’ this holiday I guess."

"This guy’s really got you in a tizzy, huh?"

You bit your lip, a thousand fucking responses dancing on your tongue—all of them having to do with the fact that you wouldn’t be in such a goddamn tizzy if  he’d just shove his dick into your ass. But you couldn’t. This was so nice, you couldn’t ruin it. “It’s stupid,” you said softly. “It’s stupid, I don’t know why I even bother with feelings and shit, this is just…god it’s fucking stupid. Don’t worry.”

Bro paused, “Is…everything okay? I mean—I don’t think it’s stupid, it’s how you feel. You can’t help that, man.”

"No, really, it is. I’m not even his fucking type, I don’t know what I’m thinking."

There were tears in your eyes and you hated yourself for it. You hated that you even brought it up, wow you were fucking dumb. Really, you just wanted to get up and run to your room and pointedly not have this conversation. Bro said something and you asked him to repeat himself, your voice cracking.

"Dave…" he breathed. "Dave turn around, okay?"

You did and he tightened his arms around you and fuckall if it didn’t absolutely, totally break you. You began crying. And crying. And fucking crying, not even pretty crying like Ryan Gosling in whatever shitty movie John made you watch; full on red-faced, gasping for breath, tears and snot and spit fucking everywhere  _bawling._

And Bro just sat there, patiently like always, rubbing your back and stroking your hair, muttering things to you that didn’t really make you feel any better at face value, but the fact that he cared enough to say them, and how genuine he sounded—god, it just made you cry harder.

It took a while, but you did eventually get coherent again. He still held you, touching you like you were fragile as fucking porcelain and you settled, breathing unevenly still, but basically okay.

"You okay, Dave?"

You nodded, pulling back a little and wiping your eyes, “Sorry I…made a mess. Sorry.”

"Nah man, don’t be, you know I don’t care about that shit." He took the bottom of his shirt, lifting it to dry your eyes and your face, giving you a little smile. You couldn’t help but return it. "So…why don’t you tell me all about this guy that makes you sob a lot?"

You swallowed, blinking a few times, “He…is absolutely amazing. He’s kind and he’s funny, and he—he’s just so fucking beautiful in every way, and he won’t ever be mine.”

"Why do you say that?"

"Because—he doesn’t love me that way. And he can’t. He’s just. He’s so perfect and so…so wonderful…"

"You’re beautiful and wonderful too, Dave. And you—you never know, he could love you anyway, despite your differences and everything."

"He can’t, just trust me okay?"

"Dave—"

"He can’t."

"But—"

"He can’t because it’s you, okay, it’s you, it’s always been you, okay?! I want you, I don’t want anyone else but you, I can’t even think of being with anyone else but you without wanting to retch and oh my god I hate myself and I’m sick and I know but god fucking dammit, I can’t help it and fuck I just—fuck I’m sorry, please don’t think any less of me or anything…"

Bro sat there in stunned silence for like a second and you could feel all your blood rushing to to your face, wanting to cry some more and throw up everywhere. At the same time, though…there was kind of a weight lifted off your chest, to finally get it all out in the open. You didn’t realize you were looking down until you felt a gloved hand on your cheek and you heard him speak in that soft, gentle tone he’d been using the last however long, “You don’t give me enough credit, David.”

Your breath caught at the use of your real name. You didn’t think you ever heard him use it. And you could’ve sworn you were dreaming when you saw him coming closer, leaning in and pressing his lips to yours.

You could feel his trepidation, so even through total fucking shock, you kissed back, holding his stubbled cheeks. And then you could feel his sigh of what you hoped to be relief, and you pulled away a little bit, your eyes meeting his. He looked down, blushing a little and sweet fucking jupiter it was probably the most adorable thing you ever saw.

Just to make sure it was real, that this was a thing that was really happening, you kissed him again, letting it get a little rougher but not much. Again you pulled back so you were looking at him, just barely whispering, “B-Bro…” You bit your lip as he waited, still patient, for bright red eyes to meet orange once more, “You’re not just doing this because you—you know—are you?”

He chuckled, shaking his head and looking into your eyes, “I wouldn’t have kissed you if it wasn’t what I wanted. No matter how badly I felt for you, I wouldn’t fuck around with you like that, especially not after you went and confessed your feelings to me. Leading someone on’s a shitty thing to do, especially to someone you love.”

"So you’re—you’re okay with this?" You tried not to sound so surprised but honestly you’d expected…not this, not this at all. You needed to like—clarify this shit or something, it almost seemed too good to be true.

A deep sigh came from him, but it didn’t sound angry or exasperated or anything. It was more like a ‘where to even begin??’ sigh, which you figured meant that a pretty good story was about to follow. “I never, ever, ever intended on saying anything, or making a move, or making anything out of it, like I’m sure was the same case with you. Your last growth spurt, though. It…heh, it did you well. For the record, the amount of denial that I was in that I even looked at you in anything more than a guardian-type way was literally enough to flow through Egypt.” He shook his head, “Either way. No, it doesn’t bother me, and you know why? Because you’re almost twenty years old, you’re old enough to make your own decisions and know what you want, and I’m…quite a bit older than that, believe it or not, so obviously I too am old enough to make my own decisions. If this is a thing we both wanna do, well then shit, what’s stopping us?”

You blinked. That made so much sense. Well besides the whole fucking legality issue regarding incest but even then, that’s assuming something like the law would get in the way of something a Strider wanted.

A little smile formed on your lips, “Nothing should stop us.”

"Agreed, little man."

You shifted in his lap, leaning to his ear, unable to keep back a soft “Not-so-little man.”

He settled his hands on your hips and you could tell he was smirking, you didn’t even have to look at him, “Well excuse me, guess that’s one burning question answered.”

You began kissing his neck, kind of unsure what you were doing, because admittedly the only experience you’d ever had were those few practice-kissing sessions with John, out of boredom and natural curiosity. And even then, it didn’t really count because it was  _John_. This was like going from easy mode to expert in one fell swoop, but you were Dave fucking Strider; always up for a challenge.

Experimentally, you began nibbling and suckling and you heard him moan softly. Oh fuck, that was a nice sound, one you’d very much like to hear again. You kissed up his neck, across that chiseled, stubble-laced jawline and back to his mouth. His hands slid up to your waist and you gripped his shirt, and pretty soon you both were full-on making out and fuck, you had no idea that it could feel so good when done right. Right now, your adrenaline and hormones were spiking through the roof and with every passing second, there wasn’t anything you wanted more than to lay down and let him completely wreck you. It was a feeling you knew well, the difference being that now—now it was actually a possibility.

You untucked his shirt, letting your hands slink under it, marveling silently at his sublime body. Your making out was beginning to slow, so you went back to nibbling on his neck and letting your hands sink to toy with the button on his jeans. He moaned and you smirked, moving onto the zipper and leaning to his ear, “You know,” you began softly, “I’m still awfully cold. Maybe we should…get a little warmer together.”

He smirked, “You know, friction  _is_  one of the best ways to warm up. Sharing body heat, too. Heh.”

"Exactly."

He kissed your cheek, nibbling on your ear for a moment before whispering, “Let me just get something really quick, and then we can do whatever you want, okay?”

You nodded and he kissed you again, gently setting you down on a pillow and making his way out of the blanket fort, returning less than a minute later with a bottle of lubricant. Oh, yeah, chances were he didn’t foresee you both having sex, probably for good reason. You also noticed his pants were still undone, which made you smile. He set the bottle down and went over to you, taking you into his arms and kissing you passionately, and goddamn you couldn’t help but start pulling on his clothes and arching into him because the friction was just…so fucking right. He pulled back to murmur, “You’re sure this is what you want?”

"So fucking positive."

"Hold onto me," he said softly, and you did, feeling his strong arms press you against his chest. You felt yourself being lifted and you became conscious of the noise that came along with Bro sweeping all the snacks off the coffeetable with one arm, and the surface you were now laying on—hey, look at that, it’s the coffeetable. You sat up to pull your shirt over your head, even though it was freezing. If you were gonna be doing this, you needed to do it right, standard procedure and all.

He smirked and pulled his own shirt off, kneeling beside you and kissing your lips gently. You could feel callused hands running down your torso, and you saw him take his gloves off before returning to your body, plucking at the button of your jeans, as if he’d done this a thousand fucking times before. Your body throbbed in anticipation, and a thumb slid under the waistband of your jeans, tugging lower, and you blushed as he pulled your boxers and pants off all at once.

You were all laid out for him like a fucking twink buffet and shit, did he look hungry.

Hungry, and happy. “Have you ever done this before?” He asked, kissing your ribs gently.

"No, never."

"Heh, I’m honored." He smiled, continuing his hand, down lower before reaching for the lubricant, opening it and spreading some on his fingers.

Without warning, he pushed the first one in. You gasped and mewled, shuddering at the strange sensations. “Your phone’s ringing,” he said, and before you could say anything, he’d picked it up, “Hello? Oh, hi John. Mm-hmm, he’s right here.”

Your daily reminder that Bro can be a downright bastard sometimes.

Hand shaking, you took the phone, holding it to your ear. “H-hello? Ah, John? Hey…”

"Dave! I’m at Taco Bell and theres this guy and oh my fucking god, Dave, I think he might be Quentin Tarantino!"

"Oh? That’s…ah, that’s great…"

"Oh god what if he comes over?! Dave what if I went over to him?!"

Bro added another finger and you gasped, glancing down at him to see him smirk and begin kissing dangerously close to your length. John had heard you and kept yammering on, “I know, right?! Wouldn’t that be so—”

"John, I—I’m actually kind of—ah—busy…"

"You’re too busy for Quentin Tarantino?!"

"Ahhh…" You moaned, whining as Bro teased your hardness.

"HE JUST LOOKED OVER DAVE OH MY GOD."

You closed your eyes, oh god, fuck oh god Bro was taking the head of your length into his mouth and you swore nothing ever felt so good, it’s like the pain from him scissoring you and adding that third finger wasn’t even a thing, “F-fuuuuuck Bro,” you moaned before your eyes widened, realizing John was still there.

"…Dave? Are you like strifing or something?"

"Yes! Yes, ah, yeeeees, I’m strifing—ahhh—yes. Fuck, Bro, goddamn…"

"Well shit why didn’t you just say so?"

"I was try—ing to stay c-cool…"

"Goddammit Dave, finish up your strife, then we’ll talk, don’t get yourself killed."

You hummed something in response, hanging up without saying anything and looking to Bro. Fuck, you couldn’t even be mad at him for making you talk to John when he was making you feel like this. You were shuddering, closing your eyes and bucking your hips and fuck you’d have given anything to be able to spend days on end just…here, like this with him.

"You ready?"

"Mmmhmm," you shivered.

You hadn’t even heard him lube up but before you knew it, his tip was pressed against your entrance and you shuddered again. He looked into your eyes and rubbed your chest, smiling warmly, “This okay?”

"Uh-huh," you mewled, and it started to hurt and the cold was starting to get to you, but you didn’t even care because Bro was inside you and all was right with the world. You arched your back and you felt a strong arm slink under you, holding you close to a warm, sturdy chest.

"You’re still chilly," he murmured. You cried out in response as his thrusts got just a little rougher. "Fuck Dave," he panted, leaning to bite your neck and Christ, you didn’t even know that was a thing that’d totally undo you, moaning his name again and trying to thrust back.

He went a little faster and you shivered, tightening your arms around him because shit, now it was really starting to hurt, “N-no,” you said softly, “Slower…”

"You okay?"

"Just need a second."

"Take your time, little man. We’ve got all the time in the world."

He took the opportunity to kiss you wherever he could reach, nibbling your neck and just…making you feel all sorts of loved. You shivered, but your body was slowly getting used to being so full and you heard him whisper an apology. “Don’t be,” you said softly, stroking the back of his neck. “‘S not your fault.”

"I promise after the first couple of times it doesn’t hurt at all. We’ll just take it nice and slow, just like this." You arched your back as his hand slipped between you both, gripping your ache and thumbing the tip. Again you shuddered—more out of lust than anything else—whining softly because fuck, only Bro could make you make those sorts of noises and a knowing smile formed on his lips.

You were totally lost in the moment until he leaned down to start kissing your neck again, making you moan his name softly. “You know, you can call me by my real name in here, little man.”

"You, ah, never told me…"

"…Oh, awkward." He continued kissing your neck, slowly and gently, "Heh, it’s Damien. It doesn’t really fit. Which is why I always went by Bro."

"Ahhhh, Damien, ahhh," you moaned as he nibbled on your neck some more.  You closed your eyes, arching into him and shuddering. You could feel him smirking and leaning down and biting your neck harder, definitely leaving marks but you didn’t mind, it wasn’t like you’d have to explain them to anyone.

Well except maybe John. But even then. Wasn’t like he’d notice.

"Dave, mm, fuck…"

The tendrils of your hair were sticking to your forehead, and you found it in you to be freezing cold and hot as fucking blazes at the same time, as well as so incredibly full and god, his hand was still around your length, thumbing you at an aching pace and you almost couldn’t even take it.

"I—I think I’m okay now," you moaned, "You can…"

"Slowly?"

"Yes please."

You gasped as he started thrusting then, and broke the neck kisses to look at you with concerned eyes, and you nodded as you whispered his name and how much you needed him, how much you’ve always needed him. So he pecked your lips with a little smile, telling you softly that he loves you and he thrusted gently, holding you with one arm, the other slunk underneath him to stroke you and tease the fuck out of your member. It still hurt a little but mostly you were distracted from the pain.

"I love you," You moaned softly.

"I love you too," he moaned back, his head tilting

"I—it’s starting to feel really good. A-ahhhh…"

"Well I’m glad, little man, you deserve to feel good."

He thrusted a little more and you felt yourself settle into the rhythm. Suddenly, it was like he hit something inside you and a jolt of beautiful goddamn ecstasy shot through you and you couldn’t hold back a really loud, _really_  embarrassing moan. It earned you a little smirk and you shook a little as he leaned to your ear, “Think I found your prostate.”

"A—again oh my god please again," you said, wrapping your arms around him tighter.

"Anything for you, dude, absolutely."

He adjusted himself accordingly, thrusting experimentally until you cried out again, your head tilting back and all sorts of light filling your eyes. Before you could even say anything, you were cumming hard between the both of you, blushing as you realized what you just did. Bro must’ve finished too, because you felt him peck your lips gently and pull out before laying beside you.

You were panting really hard. Yeah, that was definitely expert mode, holy fucking shit. “Bro…”

"Yeah dude?"

"There isn’t enough room for us both on this table."

"Oh, shit. Here uh, let’s get you into our love nest."

He picked you up and you held on with whatever strength you could muster. “I didn’t know we became birds all of a sudden.”

The elder laughed softly as he set you down, settling next to you, “Yup, two fucking lovebirds all curled up.”

You snuggled up to him, closing your eyes and realizing goddamn, you just had sex, you just lost your virginity, you just boned  _Bro_. Or…he just boned you. However that worked. It didn’t matter, all that  _did_  fucking matter was that he was laying beside you, naked and satisfied and  _you_  made him that way. 

Bro set the blanket over you both and you smiled sleepily, curling closer. “I’m sorry,” he murmured, “I haven’t showered in a couple of days, I know I’m not smelling fresh to the death.”

"You’re fine," you smirked, "besides I uh…I might like it."

Bro chuckled softly, the sorta sexy chuckle that you could feel under your head more than you could actually hear. “Really now?”

"Well…yeah," you blushed. "I like dudes that…dudes that smell like dudes. Dudes that feel like dudes. I really like body hair and muscles and…god you’re literally the fucking model for everything that turns me on in a guy." You were blushing deeply now, running your hand over his chest hair and smiling.

"Heh, I had no idea, I swear I didn’t plan that shit."

"Well that’s the thing too man, you don’t try too hard or anything. And I love that about you, like shit this doesn’t leave the love nest but man do I fucking try, I try so hard to be cool like you and shit, but you….it’s goddamn effortless. You roll out of bed and that’s just how fucking hot you are." 

"Well shit little man, I’m so flattered." He smiled warmly, kissing the top of your head gently and you couldn’t help but smile because it was so fucking weird to feel him be so gentle. "I love you, Dave."

"I love you too." You smiled again. You furrowed your brow, putting your face in his shoulder, "Bro could you maybe turn off some of those fake candles or something? It’s really fucking bright in here, my eyes kinda hurt."

"I…think they’re all over there…" he said softly, "Hang on. Dave. I think the lights are back on."

He shifted slightly, peeking out of the blanket and getting back in, “Looks like the power’s back on.”

"That’s so great," you smiled, curling back up to him, "Is it okay if we stay here tonight though? I, uh, I’m kinda hurtin’."

"Oh, of course," he murmured against your head, "Do you need anything? Some apple juice or a snack or something?"

You shook your head, “N-no, I’m okay. I mean…just stay here, alright?”

"Of course, of course," he said softly, kissing you on the forehead before looking into your eyes adoringly, pressing a kiss to your lips.

"Th-thank you," you said softly, closing your eyes.

"No problem, little man. Is there anything I can do for you?"

You paused a minute in consideration. “You know how you used to rub my head when I was sick? Could you—could you maybe…?”

"Heh, no problem Dave. I’ve got your back."

You closed your eyes, humming softly as he started rubbing your head. “I love you, Bro, Jesus fucking Christ I love you so much,” you said quietly.

"I love you too, Dave. Just go to sleep, little man. It’s alright. I’ll be right here when you wake up."

You nodded and smiled, closing your eyes and drifting off, out like fucking light.

When you woke up the next morning, he was still there, just as promised. “‘Mornin’ sunshine,” he smiled, kissing your cheek gently.

"Morning," you smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Being able to see your own breath in your bedroom sucks ass, so I couldn't bear to give them a sad ending. Thanks for reading!


End file.
